A Letter from my Daughter
by Genevieve Gabriella
Summary: Pagi hari yang tenang untuk Ginny ketika sebuah surat datang kepadanya.      Fanfic lama, dibuat untuk Challenge di HPI :D


Mata Ginny menelusuri kolom demi kolom Daily Prophet. Rumah keluarga Potter terasa sepi pagi itu, Harry, sang kepala keluarga baru saja berangkat ke kantornya sedangkan James, Albus dan Lily, ketiga anak kelurga Potter tentu saja sedang berada di Hogwarts, tempat dimana mereka bersekolah. Ginny duduk sendiri di dapurnya sambil membaca Daily Prophet. Mata Ginny masih menelusuri baris demi baris sebuah berita tentang penyerangan serang penyihir terhadap Muggle ketika seekor burung hantu berwarna cokelat keemasan terbang melintasi ruangan dan mendarat tepat di atas meja dihadapan Ginny.

Ginny melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. "Credna!" serunya yang kemudian disambut oleh sebuah suara 'uhu' pelan dari burung hantu cokelat keemasan di hadapannya. Credna merupakan burung hantu milik Albus. Ginny mengambil amplop cokelat yang berada dalam cengkeraman kaki burung hantu itu. Apa ini? batin Ginny dalam hati, sebuah surat peringatan tentang kenakalan Albus atau James lagi? Ooh, apabila isi surat itu hanya tentang kenakalan James atau Albus, sepertinya Ginny tidak perlu membukanya dan membaca isi suratnya lagi, ia sudah hafal dengan tingkah laku dua anak lelakinya yang kini sedang beranjak dewasa itu.

Ginny membuka amplop cokelat itu, di dalamnya ada selembar perkamen yang dilipat rapi. Sepertinya bukan surat peringatan dari Hogwarts, batin Ginny. Ia membuka lipatan surat itu, terlihat tulisan kecil-kecil dan rapi yang sangat familiar di matanya. Lily. Ginny mulai membacanya.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hmm, sebelumnya, Mum tolong jangan beri tahu Dad kalau Lily mengirim surat ini, ya Mum, please. Lily tak tahu lagi harus berbicara sama siapa kalau bukan sama Mum. __Tapi Mum juga jangan ketawa ya setelah membaca surat ini._

Ginny tersenyum membaca surat dari Lily, ia membayangkan wajah Lily saat menulis surat ini, pasti lucu sekali, pikirnya. Dahinya berkerut dan alisnya terangkat satu ke atas, persis seperti Harry ketika memikirkan sebuah masalah.

_Begini Mum, Ingat tidak dengan anak laki-laki yang __kuceritakan musim panas kemarin? Anak laki-laki yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun Lily pergi, untung saja kami tidak seasrama. Ingat kan, Mum? Si Maximus Malfoy anak Slytherin itu loh, Mum!_

Ooh, sepertinya Ginny mulai mengikuti arah penbicaraan anak perempuannya ini. Karena itu ia tidak ingin Harry tahu.

_Anak itu semakin hari semakin menyebalkan deh Mum! __Kemanapun aku pergi, dia selalu ada di sekitarku, baik sengaja maupun (menurutnya) tidak sengaja. Aku mencoba bercerita pada Albus, dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkata, "Dia itu menyukaimu Lils!" Duh, Albus malah menjadi selalu menggodaku bukannya membantu. Rose yang biasanya bijakpun juga tidak membantu, malah sibuk pacaran dengan si Scorpius (Ssst, Mum, jangan bilang Uncle Ron!)_

Oho, Ginny tidak tahu kalau dua anak itu berpacaran. Ia tertawa, tidak bisa membayangkan Ron mendengar berita itu. Meskipun hubungannya dan Draco sudah tidak seperti anjing dan kucing lagi, tapi tetap saja, rasanya aneh apabila mendengar Rose Weasley dan Scorpius Malfoy bersama. Ah, anak muda, batin Ginny.

_Mum, kukira aku sangat membencinya, benar-benar membenci anak Slytherin menyebalkan itu, sampai __minggu lalu ketika aku menonton pertandingan Quidditch antara Slytherin dan Hufflepuff. Slytherin menang dan, Malfoy itu terlihat memeluk teman cewek seasramanya. Huh, entah mengapa, hatiku kok jadi sakit ya Mum? Terus, akhir-akhir ini, jantungku berdegup tak keruan ketika anak itu di sekitarku._

Ginny benar-benar tersenyum lebar kali ini. Oh, anak perempuanku, my little Lily flower sudah beranjak dewasa juga.

_Mum, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa ini berarti Lily juga suka anak itu? Tapi Mum, gengsi dong, masa__ aku harus mengatakan suka padanya. Lebih baik kehantam bludger deh daripada melakukan hal itu. Kalau Mum sedang tidak sibuk, cepat balas surat ini yah! Oia, jangan bilang-bilang Dad, please. Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba besok pagi Dad berkemah di halaman Hogwarts hanya untuk mengawasiku._

_NB : Oia, jangan bilang-bilang Albus atau James juga kalau aku mengirim surat ini._

_Your beloved daughter,_

_Lily_

Ginny melipat lagi surat itu dan beranjak ke ruang tengah keluarga Potter untuk mengambil pena bulu dan perkamen. Ia duduk di sofa empuk di depan perapian dan mulai menulis balasannya dalam senuah perkamen baru. Ginny masih tersenyum mengingat beberapa kalimat terakhir yang menggelitik dirinya. Lily berpikir Harry akan berkemah di halaman Hogwarts apabila membaca surat ini? Hmm, bisa jadi, pikir Ginny. Mengingat Harry yang sedikit terlalu overprotektif terhadap anak perempuannya itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Ginny menyelesaikan surat itu. Ia langsung memasukkannya kedalam amplop dan pergi lagi ke dapur untuk memberikannya pada Credna dan mengirimkannya kembali ke Hogwarts. Credna ber 'uhu' riang ketika Ginny memasuki dapur, ia langsung menyambar amplop surat balasan itu seakan-akan tahu itu surat balasan untuk Lily yang menantinya dengan (mungkin) cemas di Hogwarts sana. Ginny melepas Credna lewat jendela dapur, burung hantu cokelat keemasan itu langsung terbang membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.


End file.
